


A Volunteered Surprise

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthing, Creampie, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Original Character(s), birth scene, middle aged male character, older male character, scientific experimentation, womb implant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: David signs up for a 'medical experiment' at his local research facility to help pay for a home renovation cost-- what he doesn't know is that he's receiving an artificial womb, and that the research facility will have gone bankrupt by the time that he's realized what they've done to him. Pregnant with quadruplets, he now has to get ready for what his life will be like when they're born.(A commission for someone on furaffinity)





	A Volunteered Surprise

The Coast Lion Medical Facility had teetered on the edge of bankruptcy for far too long to continue operating at full capacity—but a mix between poor management, eccentric supervisors and limitless scientific exploration was finally drawing the curtains on the operation. However, most workers had no idea about the impending closing of their employment, and continued on as normal for the duration of their work days, running experiments, public tests, and all manner of study in their day by day operations.  
  
David was a perfectly normal, middle aged man—freshly 56, actually, a little on the stocky, portly side, and a little short on cash for a remodel that he’d been wanting to do to the spare room of his home for a while. Coast Lion was fairly well known for paying their live test subject volunteers, and paying well at that, so he’d had no qualms about signing up for one of their latest tests—just something about a prostate exam and taking a sample, though he wasn’t aware that taking a sample meant leaving a sample as well. He’d signed up a few weeks ago, and he was fairly surprised to find that he was one of the subjects chosen, since they normally went for slightly younger subjects—though he had to admit that it was a little embarrassing for this particular test.  
  
At about noon on a warm week day, he showed up to their offices wearing light clothing, but as he was directed to one of their medical rooms, he was instructed to remove his pants and underwear, and his shirt if it was a little more comfortable. Though he was a little embarrassed to undress in front of some of the nurses there, he did so anyway—showing the little patterns of salt and pepper hair that covered most of his body, including his legs, arms, chest, and some of his stomach and back. It wasn’t anything severe, but it showed his age and maybe that made him a little bit shy. After stripping down, the nurse moved to direct him onto an examining table with two extensions on either side.  
  
“Legs in the stirrups, please,” the nurse instructed, moving to let him relax back on the bed—which left himself completely open with his ass cheeks spread from how far apart the stirrups kept his legs. It was a somewhat embarrassing position, but he reminded himself of the few thousand dollars that every successful test tended to pay out from Coast Lion, and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, determined to keep them closed (since he couldn’t necessarily see past his already hefty belly at the angle that they had him at in the chair) for the duration of the procedure. A doctor soon entered, followed by a nurse wheeling a noisy little cart—which, he didn’t open his eyes to see what was on top of. He assumed needles, some kind of devices to take tissue samples, plus whatever medicine or paste or cream they were testing on him today.  
  
Little did he know, the company was doing a private, personal test on the viability of implanting men with artificial wombs. While it was supposed to be a long term study, for now there was only the fact that he had signed the paperwork agreeing to the operation without actually reading what they were doing to him in the fine print. The first part was almost the hardest, though, and after making sure the metal tip of it was well lubricated, slowly, the doctor slipped in a little device that slowly spread into an open center. David took a sharp breath, eyes widening for a moment as he moved to try and get a little more comfortable with the device stretching him slowly from the inside. As he expected, the doctor moved to take a little swab inside of him, though it seemed he was also seeking out his prostate in particulate, stimulating the spot slowly as he squirmed on the table, cheeks ruddy and flushed as his cock responded, hardening a bit as the doctor located a clear spot just behind his prostate that they would be putting in the implant.  
  
The next movements were slow and careful, with the doctor moving in a small camera feed so he could make sure he secured the artificial womb and that it would be a good, safe place for it. After taking another small sample, he finally moved to take the implant device, which was safely keeping the artificial womb hydrated and suspended in a thick liquid that was supposed to help it naturally adhere to a biological surface. A small poke was made with a numbing agent to mask any pain that David would feel, and then a small pinch—which was the implant device fastening the artificial womb deep inside of him.  
  
There was a rush of that strange, warm liquid right against his prostate from the implant device though, and that was enough to make David gasp softly, shivering as his hips jerked lightly from the implant—making a small mess of cum against his own stomach.  
  
“S-sorry,” He mumbled, unable to explain the sensation or the sudden orgasm, though the doctor merely gave a friendly laugh. The doctor gave a friendly pat of his thigh, before rolling backwards, and beginning to wrap up the entire operation.  
  
“That’s to be expected with sample collection of this type. You’re perfectly fine,” the doctor comforted, making him relax a bit. After letting him gather the last of his tools, the doctor moved to undo his stirrups, letting David sit up and clean himself up—while not quite understanding the strange fullness that he seemed to feel just around his hip area. Little did he know, it was the sensation of the womb now inside of him, and that he would adjust and adapt to it more quickly than he could hope to realize.    
  
\---------  
  
About a week later, David was lucky enough to land a date with another man around his age. It was almost like looking into a mirror, body wise—he had the same, hefty figure and pleasant features that he did, though he was a lot more light haired than David, sporting a few silver hairs through a dirty blond lion-like mane of full hair. His name was Tate, and after a quick arrangement for dinner and a nice stroll in the park afterwards, David wasn’t exactly surprised to find that they wound up back at Tate’s place.  
  
“Is this okay with you?” Tate questioned, pressing a series of warm, affectionate kisses along David’s jaw line while he palmed the other man through his pants. Tate had him pressed up against the wall in his hallway, because neither had been patient enough to make it all the way to the living room or the bedroom. David nearly moaned instead of answering, feeling the warmth of Tate’s hand cupping him and massaging ever so slowly.  
  
“Yes. Yes, I want it-“ David gasped softly, rolling his hips forward into the touch, craving more of the sweet friction. While he didn’t normally go all the way on a first date, Tate and he had had excellent chemistry and after a long afternoon of excessive flirting on both of their behalves, neither had any question of what they wanted. After a few more heated, tempting kisses on both sides, they finally managed to make it back to Tate’s bedroom so Tate could push David back on his back after pulling off his shirt, giving a little, teasing grin as he eyed his partner and moved his hand up the David’s pants, undoing his belt slowly and beginning to ease his pants down his thighs, peeling the material away from the skin to reveal David’s boxers. David, amused by Tate’s slow determination to put on a show, couldn’t help but laugh in faint delight at the teasing way Tate seemed to turn every motion into a flare for drama, until he tucked his fingers in the pants legs of David’s boxers, too. The other man was already hard, and so as he slowly pulled down his boxers, it was a deliberately teasing moment where he built up the tension and pressure until finally, his cock sprung free, bouncing up against his own stomach.  
  
Tate moved up, grabbing a bottle of lube from his night stand and giving a very elaborate, slow lick up David’s member while he slicked his fingers, starting with his pointer finger and starting the slow circles around the man’s anus. While David was distracted with the feeling of Tate’s tongue working against his cock, Tate took the full advantage of slipping his finger in to start stroking, searching out his prostate—as much as he could with one finger. David hardly seemed to notice—even though it had been a week since his lab test, he wasn’t terribly worried about how his body seemed to react much more naturally and pleasantly to the stimulation.  
  
Tate was quick to add a second finger when he realized that David adapted so well to the first. He worked them both slowly in him while making sure David felt as little discomfort as possible, and a third followed after the two were scissoring open inside of him comfortable. The third finger finally made David feel a little more than the pleasure of his partner’s tongue—but that was quickly amended when Tate pressed his fingers straight flush with his prostate, and teased the spot there until he was gasping and squirming under him.  
  
Taking David’s excitement as the most clear sign that he was ready to continue, Tate leaned back and sat up between his legs, stroking himself until he was fully hard again and applying a liberal coat of lubricant. After this he moved forward, giving a few, equally taunting little prods of the tip of his cock to the well-stretched entrance, before finally taking the chance to slowly, ever so slowly, press in. He gave him time to adjust—their meeting and lack of hesitation of sleeping together on the first date was one thing, but Tate was a gentleman and wanted to make sure that David had just as much fun between the two of them as he had. David was grateful—but after a few moments, he was also impatient. With a sharp inhale, he rolled his hips up, encouraging Tate to sink the hefty seven inches of his cock a little faster into his partner.  
  
It was easy to feel when he bottomed out, when their hips pushed flushed together and Tate had the momentum of pressing against the soft, full curve of David’s ass with the front of his hips. One hand settled on his side, and the other gripped the underside of one of David’s thick thighs firmly enough to leave marks, but just perfect to get a grip good enough to give him momentum. David gasped in delight, feeling the head of Tate’s cock grind teasingly against where Tate remembered where his prostate was. He made it no secret that he knew exactly how to drive David wild, especially when he actually started to _move._ It felt like every push of his hips inwards was purposeful and deliberately slow—it was a pace that was enough to drive David mad, but one that Tate was purposefully working up for.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” Tate teased softly, leaning over David and whispering in husky kisses against David’s chin, and David nearly melted from the fact that he knew he’d have to ask for Tate to really give it to him.  
  
“Harder,” he rasped, scraping his nails gently against Tate’s back, eyes closing as he exhaled sharply. “Harder, I’m almost there.”  
  
As if on command, Tate grinned, and slammed his hips forward firmly enough to make a loud slap of skin—and it was only one of many as he ground forward, making sure he hit every sweet angle in his partner’s tight heat, not knowing about David’s implant or what he was risking, too eager to finish soon and satisfy them both. Unfortunately this was his undoing, as the pace he was setting to please David seemed to overstimulate himself just as much, and after a few more hard ruts into his date, he came hard, twitching as he buried his face against his shoulder, every drop of himself emptied as deeply into David as he could go.  
  
The little rush and feeling Tate come undone inside of him was enough for David, who reached to stroke himself once or twice before cumming as well, not wanting to make it seem like Tate had made him cum so effortlessly and hands free— _that_ would be a little embarrassing.  
  
He made a mess of his stomach, painting the soft hairs of his belly in a light string of seed, leaving him panting softly and completely unaware of what he’d just done, considering he didn’t know he could get pregnant in the first place. Tate let him stay for the night, and in the morning, they parted amicably—though they wound up not dating again, since Tate wound up reconciling with another boyfriend of his. David accepted it as a great date and great sex and decided to move on—unaware that not long from now, he’d be feeling the side effects of said sex.  
  
\----  
  
About a month later, David was convinced that he was coming down with the worst possible cold or food poisoning possible, though it was strange in that the side effects didn’t seem to match up regularly—he was sick in the mornings, nearly every morning spent in front of his toilet, actually—and there was a strange sort of tenderness in his chest. He was thinking maybe it was due to the voluntary science experiment he’d signed up for as well—though unfortunately when he went to report this to Coast Lion, he found the entire facility shut down. The windows were boarded in some places where people had broken them, and it seemed that the facility must have shut down just a few days after his procedure, even, perhaps suddenly and unexpected. At least his check had cleared from the bank, though this meant he wound up having to do with his normal doctor and care practitioner.  
  
After waiting in the waiting room at the doctor’s for nearly an hour, he was finally showed to the back, where a doctor soon joined him and began to go over each of his symptoms and an explanation of each one, how he was feeling in the morning, the changes to his body, the discomfort in stranger areas—and eventually, with the compilation of the strange and different symptoms, she took a blood sample and a urine sample.  
  
Nervous from the doctor’s apparently lack of conviction over what could be wrong, he waited with baited breath in the hospital for the doctor’s return. He was nearly kicking his feet anxiously by the time the doctor returned, looking a little baffled as she flipped through his chart.  
  
“Well, I apologize, but your sample got mixed up with another one of our patients who was here for a pregnancy test, but…. According to the test that we submitted on both of your samples, it seems like you’re testing positive for many of the hormones related to pregnancy yourself,” she announced, giving him a little bit of a concerned, confused look. “I’m not sure how it works, but judging from some of the chemicals present in our latest test, and the blood sample provided, there’s a chance that it may be more than one. Your body is producing a few certain hormones in excess that suggest there’s a chance for multiples.  
  
The feelings from his volunteered experiment flash to mind suddenly. The numbness and the little pinch and the strange, full feeling that had lingered long after he’d left the Coast Lion facility. He went pale for a moment, but he didn’t hesitate in nodding, acknowledging the information as he somewhat tuned out the doctor in a moment of shock, staring forward as he tried to think about what his life would be like now that he was apparently going to be a father. Slowly, a spark of warmth grew him at the thought, and the brief mental image of a future he hadn’t planned with children, but now had the potential to be full of them.  
  
He inhaled sharply, and found himself silently grateful that he hadn’t started the remodel on his spare room—considering he would probably need to turn it into a nursery now.  
  
\-----  
  
At five months, David found out in his first ‘major’ development ultrasound that he would be carrying quadruplets. The news both alarmed and excited him, though he had no idea how he would handle so many children at once, he was none the less thrilled at the thought. On the morning of his seventh month, though, he was really starting to feel the genuine strain of the pregnancy. He woke up already a little sore with a slight backache, sitting up slowly in bed and rubbing his full stomach. At some point in the last few days, his belly button had finally popped outwards a bit in the strain of so much pressure on the inside of his stomach, and his fingers brushed over it as he tried to calm down the excitement of the several squirming infants growing inside of his swollen stomach. There was a lot of kicking today, little movements and rises on his skin showing how active the babies were. One hand went up to brush at the sensitive skin of his now full breasts. They had grown exponentially in the last month or two, swollen now with the capability of producing milk for his children when they would be born, and it meant he now had to wear slightly larger shirts to fit both his swollen, pregnant belly, and his larger chest.  
  
Fortunately, this week finally saw the completion of the extra room that he had had renovated into a nursery with the money from the experiment that had given him his womb—and that meant that he could finally go shopping for baby supplies for the children he would be welcoming into the world soon.  
  
After a quick but big breakfast to make sure he’d have the energy for a longer day, and to help his body sustain the four lives growing in him, he made his way out to the store for what he hoped would be a relatively productive day of shopping, even if moving around didn’t come quite as easily lately with the extra weight added on to his front. He hadn’t ventured into the baby area of a store since he’d found out he was pregnant, too nervous from the news and worried about what others might think about seeing a pregnant man like himself, and as he expected when he finally got to the store and began to browse through the various baby-related items, he _was_ getting a few looks from a distance—though it seemed that the mothers-to-be in the store came in a wide range of ages and sizes, and about an hour into his shopping (he was mostly getting the smaller things in his cart, and having the store associates bring the larger items to the front to help him load into his van) a small group of women approached. They all seemed to be in his age range, but they were all friendly smiles and bright glances over his form.  
  
“Wow, are you excited?” The first one questioned, a woman who seemed to be just as going-grey as he was questioned, patting her own belly to show that while she was much smaller than he was, she was already expecting as well.  
  
“Yes. But I’m nervous, too.”  
  
“That’s understandable! At our age, we didn’t expect anything like this, did we?” joked another one, giving him a friendly little wink.  
  
David laughed, rubbing a hand over his own belly. “Yeah, I can’t say I expected this at all. After all, I’m uh. I didn’t think I was equipped!” It comes off as a joke, and the group laughs, before one of the shier women shifts on her feet.  
  
“Do you mind if we take a look?” She questioned, gesturing to his stomach and after a moment, he gave a quiet laugh. He moved, and the group sectioned themselves off in one of the isles while he lifted his shirt, showing the soft hair on his swollen belly, letting all of the women reach out to touch his stomach in curiosity, letting their soft hands wander over his stomach, feeling the very active quadruplets kicking and squirming under their touches. One woman laughed and passed her thumb over his outie belly button, lifting her brows as she regarded him with a little amusement.  
  
“Looks like you’re already hit by the multiples belly button, huh?” She questioned, though he wasn’t nearly as embarrassed about the teasing as he thought he would have been, giving a nod.  
  
The conversation carried on, light and friendly, though now the group welcomed him to walk through the store with the rest of them, and he found himself comforted that he wouldn’t be the only one in his age range searching the store for every little thing he’d need to prepared for his new children—and the girls even had a few good suggestions for items that he hadn’t expected or had forgotten. They had suggestions for little baby clothes that babies could sleep in without accidentally scratching themselves with their sharp little infant nails in their sleep, too, along with good methods for color coding for each different multiple child so there wouldn’t be any worry about mixing any of the babies up of any of them wound up being identical.  
  
By the time their shopping trip was done, he had all of their numbers, and had made four new friends that he knew now that he could call on in the future of he needed anything at all, and that made him feel much better as a parent to be overall—plus he’d managed to get cribs, blankets, clothes, bottles, diapers, formula, and nearly everything else that he knew that he’d be desperately needing in the next couple of months. When he got home, with a little bit of effort and exertion and help from his neighbor Drew, he was able to get everything into the expanded, redone nursery room—the next few hours were spent laughing with his friend over getting the cribs all assembled, and making sure that the items were all unpacked and stored in the built in shelves on the wall. Drew was a friendly guy who he’d lived next to for many years—and if nothing else, he would have likely thought Drew was very attractive, being relatively similar to himself in shape and size—but Drew was quite happily married. David couldn’t fault him for that at all, but he was still grateful each time his friend stopped over to help with little things since he’d gotten pregnant.  
  
After he was finished, he took his time in standing back and looking at his almost perfectly stocked nursery, with each crib having its own personal space that would serve as an excellent spot for each child to start to grow up in once they were outgrowing their cribs. He’d have to do a house extension when they were older of course, but for now, he was more than happy with the arrangements he had to bring his children home to. All that was left to do now was wait until that day came.  
  
Come it would, two months later—though it was more eventful than he thought.  
  
\--------  
  
He was out for the day nine months later, staying pretty active for the duration of his pregnancy. He’d thought of a few things that he had missed when preparing the nursery, and of course he’d been quickly to go out and get it—wanting to make sure that he had everything _before_ the birth, just in case he became too busy with each of the children to get much shopping in regularly. Along the way, though, he couldn’t help but notice as he passed down each aisle that a young man seemed to be keeping an eye on him out of the corner of his eye. He was attractive and though he was a good few years younger, David had been feeling… almost painfully horny lately, and that was what gave him the courage to go over and introduce himself.  
  
The younger man’s name was Mike, and apparently Mike was a _big_ fan of his appearance; he admitted sheepishly that he often lingered around the baby store in the anticipation of seeing larger pregnant people, and picking up on the fact that it might be Mike’s ‘thing,’ David started laying in a little heavier on the flirting, leaning in and letting his fully belly press against Mike’s hip—until he made the offer for Mike to follow him home in his car, something that the younger man jumped on. He hadn’t expected to make it this far, but the drive home had him squirming in his seat, and slick with the natural lubrication that his body had started producing since he’d gotten pregnant.  
  
Once they arrived to his house, Mike could hardly wait for him to get his door unlocked, standing on the front porch and nearly grinding against David while he fiddled with his keys. When they actually made it into the house, he was already kissing David’s shoulder and neck and the lobe of his ear, being a little taller than him, and David was already hard by the time Mike started reaching around his fully belly from behind to cup him through his pants.  
  
As he had with Tate several months ago, David wasn’t entirely sure they’d make it to the bedroom—and they didn’t, this time, with David leading Mike into the living room, where Mike hesitantly and carefully leaned him over the soft, big arm of the couch. David was happy to lean there, as Mike hastily pushed his own pants down, before moving to move David’s down as well. His fingers moved to explore, expecting to have to lubricate and stretch David—but it seemed David was already well slick enough, and Mike moved forward to grind his cock between his cheeks almost immediately upon finding this out; it was one step he could skip, and he wasn’t complaining at all.  
  
“I’m going to go in, now,” he muttered huskily against the back of David’s neck again, and David moaned pleasantly in response at the thought, grinding back against him. Taking the noise as encouragement, Mike moved himself to pull back enough to press the head of his cock to his entrance, finding him surprisingly warm and welcoming as he started to slide the head of his cock into him. David shifted, spreading his legs a little as he groaned softly, welcoming the ‘intrusion’ more than happily. With his hips sinking against him now, Mike took full advantage of his position, wrapping his hands around the other’s sides, so he could press his palms against the full, warm rise of his belly.  
  
David knew that he was getting off on feeling his pregnant belly, especially the way the movement and way his body was twitching and warm was making his quadruplets more active—Mike was getting to feel every shift and kick that they were making, and his excitement about being able to fuck such a full, expecting father to be was enough to lessen his inhibitions and worries; without much warning, his hips began to rock into him so quickly that it made David have to grasp at the couch in surprise to keep himself stable so he didn’t wind up tilting over or losing his balance. There was still no complaint though—he was marveling at how quickly Mike was moving, and how he seemed to push so much passion into his thrusts and movements. He could feel Mike’s hushed, warm breaths wander over the back of his neck, leaving a little trail of shivers to run down his spine.  
  
Mike’s grip around him wasn’t tight enough to hurt, but it was snug enough to let Mike feel every movement they made, and with how horny David had been for the last couple of weeks with no relief, it wasn’t a surprise when David was the first to cum this time. There’s a little noise of pleasure and alarm that slips free from him and with a hard shake, he felt himself twitch, before he came in a few, loose ropes of semen across the leather of his couch. Normally he would have been a little more worried about ruining said couch, but with the way Mike felt moving in and out of him with a little piston sensation to his hips, he couldn’t even find the smallest flash of concern in in his mind about said couch—especially not when he felt Mike jerk deep into him, letting out a soft cry. The tell-tale feeling, a burst of warm heat deep inside of him betrayed the fact that he’d filled him with his own load.  
  
Both knew that they couldn’t stay like this for long; Mike had work that afternoon, though after a good few minutes of recovering, he was quick to give David a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Thank you for that. I had a good time,” he admitted, even though he was still a little shy and red about how turned on he’d gotten from being able to sleep with someone with his ideal body type, and very pregnant to boot.  
  
“I had a great time too,” David replied, perhaps a little flirty enough to be able to explain the rise of pink that rose to Mike’s cheeks on his way out the door, leaving David to clean up their little mess.  
  
Just as David was about to lay down and rest after cleaning the mess from the couch and getting dressed again, Drew showed up to knock on the door. The car in the driveway hadn’t been familiar, and he wanted to check on his neighbor of course; David was quick to reassure him that it had just been a guest that he’d never entertained at his home before, smiling warmly at his friend and neighbor in the doorway—before he suddenly went pale, and his eyes widened.  
  
“David?” Drew questioned, brows furrowing in confusion—before he saw and heard the little trail of water hitting the ground between his neighbor’s legs.  “—oh! We need to get you to the hospital! Your water broke!” Drew exclaimed, moving to help his friend down his stairs before David wound up slipping in the little trail of water or worse. The contractions were starting soon, and he didn’t want David hurt or falling.  
  
David was quick to take the lead, letting Drew lead him out to his car so he could get loaded in so his friend could drive him to the hospital—and after quickly telling Drew where his hospital bad that he’d prepared was, the two were on their way quickly. By the time they pulled up to the emergency room entrance, the contractions had started, and David was breathing heavily with his hands clutched against his stomach, trying not to press down beyond rubbing circles in the skin and muscle of his lower stomach to try and alleviate some of the pain of the contractions—though nothing he was doing seemed to be doing him much good.  
  
It didn’t take long for a few of the nurses to rush out, moving to help him into one of the wheel chairs, surprised to see that one of their labor patients was definitely not what they were used to—but they didn’t question it, more concerned about making sure that he made it into a delivery room safely. By the time they made it up the elevator and into a free room, his first  child was already crowning. He was very lucky, one of the nurses told him—most first time parents took a few hours to crown, but whether it was because Drew had been so good about stretching him and leaving him satisfied and relaxed, it seemed he was going to have a quick first delivery.  
  
One they had him in a hospital gown with the rest of his clothing cut away, and on his back with his legs spread, the first child was _ready_ to come out—he was already well crowned, and it only took just a couple of pushes before his first child was born. The cries immediately filled the room, and he was relieved to hear the baby’s cries right off the bat. It meant they were healthy and ready to fight the world already. One of the nurses took care of the umbilical cord, looking over to him to announce with a smile: “It’s a baby boy! You’re doing so well! Give us just a minute and you can start pushing again.”  
  
He took advantage of these few promised seconds, breathing had as he tried to deal with the pain and the next round of contractions; his body was letting him know very firmly that he wasn’t done. Far from it, actually.  
  
Once the first child had been wrapped safely in one of the several little carts to be tended to, the nurse in question returned to his side to encourage him to begin pushing again while a few of the other nurses went to take care of the newborn and prepare the rest of the little carts that they’d be wheeled around in. The second child gave him a bit more trouble; while the first one had been eager to be born, the second was a little more shy, and took a solid thirty minutes of pushing before he could start to bring them on the way to be born. A few harder pushes, with the chants of the nurses of when to breathe and when to push echoing in the room, finally another infant was brought from him into the world in a little rush of pain that left him in tears, though this time it took a firm little slap form the doctor to startle the infant into letting out a sharp, shrill cry. “A little girl this time!” the same nurse announced with pride, glad that they’d had another successful delivery out of the set. “You’re at good momentum, but you’re going to start getting tired soon. Follow the other nurse and keep pushing,” she encouraged, taking the girl to clean her up and get her settled in one of the carts next to her brother.  
  
With a hard swallow, David swallowed back the tears and exhaled sharply again, inhaling in tune with his pushes, coaxed on by one of the male nurses on the staff, who let him squeeze his hand the entire time, and did his best to help him stay in control of the situation. The third came with only a little struggle after about ten more minutes, though once the third was done, it was almost impossible to stop the fourth, which came in a rush as well right after the third. The doctors barely had time to deal with the third child and cut the umbilical cord before they realized that he was already crowning with the fourth.  
  
There seemed to be a mass relief in the room; they had thought he would likely be too tired to deliver the fourth and that they might have to do it via c-section, but both father and children seemed pretty determined to have the birth process over and done with. The third and fourth child also seemed to be just as loud as their oldest brother, and after managing to catch up with the entire process to start getting these two babies cleaned up as well, the nurse gave a tired smile after the process. “Two more boys,” she announced, and David was finally able to relax back against the bed, exhaling sharply as the nurses scrambled to get the babies cleaned up so they could bring them forward so David could start examining each of his own children, while the doctors worked to clean him up. Though there was lingering pain, he was adamant about staying awake long enough to see and start breast feeding his children. The loudest and oldest one came first, watching as the other nurses nestled by to show him his children all at once.  
  
David moved to pull his hospital gown aside, and let out a soft exhale, relieved that they were all alright. His oldest was already grumpy and hungry, and he was more than happy to bring him to one swollen breast and let him seek out his nipple, squeezing it a bit to get the flow of milk started so the baby would realize what it was for. Afterwards, he was sure that he would have three other equally hungry children—and he would now, for the rest of his life. Though he was single still, and though he wasn’t sure he’d ever see Tate again for the rest of his life, he knew now that he wasn’t alone, and he wouldn’t ever be again.


End file.
